<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Offer by snowflakeimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110855">Special Offer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines'>snowflakeimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Ugly Specials [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Humor, Multi, Reader's gender is not specified, Short One Shot, Underswap Sans (Undertale), blue wants friends, meet ugly, reader just wants a car</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans refuses to sell to you for something you did years ago. You’re too tired for this crap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Ugly Specials [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Special Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>immafrozenwaffle asked: "My old dealer is moving to be with his boyfriend, so he hooks me up with you and you refuse to sell to me because I cut in front of you in line one time YEARS ago and I’m not even sure that it was me. this is ridiculous" With Underswap Sans?</p>
<p>I talked to @imma-frozen-waffle and we agreed on having Blue be a car dealer in this one (and not a drug dealer like what I initially thought this prompt meant SDKLJFDJK) so… AU where Blue becomes a car dealer, I guess??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your car dealer, Kevin, was moving away to live with his boyfriend. Today, you were going to find out who’d be taking his place. “This is Sans,” Kevin said, gesturing to a short skeleton with a round, friendly face and a blue bandanna over his uniform.</p>
<p>“HI!” Sans said cheerfully. His nasal ridge scrunched up (somehow) when he got a good look at you. “HEY, YOU LOOK FAMILIAR…”</p>
<p>“Is that a good thing?” you asked. Sans’ only response was a contemplative hum.</p>
<p>Kevin watched the exchange with a smile. “Ah, so you two already know each other? I suppose introductions aren’t necessary, then.” He patted your back briefly. “I gotta go, but I’ll keep in touch, okay?”</p>
<p>“Bye,” you called, waving at him as he left. You’d miss him, even if he probably wasn’t going to keep in touch like he said. </p>
<p>“NOW I REMEMBER!” Sans announced, reminding you suddenly that he was, in fact, still there. “YOU WERE THAT ONE HUMAN WHO CUT IN FRONT OF ME AT THE SUPERMARKET!”</p>
<p>You stared at him, nonplussed. “I did what?”</p>
<p>“YES! YOU CUT IN FRONT OF ME WHEN I HAD A CART FULL OF INGREDIENTS FOR TACOS AND A VERY IMPORTANT COOKING LESSON TO ATTEND.” Sans’ cheekbones puffed up slightly, almost like he was pouting. “AND WHEN I POLITELY ASKED YOU TO LINE UP PROPERLY, YOU IGNORED ME! I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING MORE BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT TO MAKE A SCENE, BUT THAT WASN’T VERY NICE OF YOU, YOU KNOW.” </p>
<p>You couldn’t recall cutting in front of anyone in line recently… “When did this happen?” </p>
<p>“ABOUT THREE YEARS AGO!”</p>
<p>Three years?! No wonder you couldn’t remember! “Oh,” was all you could manage at first. “I… really don’t remember doing anything like that, but if I did, I’m sorry.” You bowed your head apologetically, then straightened and got straight back to business. “Has Kevin told you which car I’m planning to buy?”</p>
<p>“HE HAS.” Sans planted his hands on his hips. “I, TOO, AM SORRY, FOR I CANNOT SELL IT TO YOU.”</p>
<p>You were immediately back to staring at him. “Pardon?”</p>
<p>“YET! I CANNOT SELL IT TO YOU <em>YET.</em> WITH THE WAY YOU ARE NOW, YOU’RE A ROAD HAZARD! YOU MIGHT CUT IN FRONT OF SOMEONE ELSE AND CAUSE EVERYONE ON THE ROAD TO CRASH, INCLUDING YOURSELF!”</p>
<p>“But that was three years ago… and it most likely wasn’t even me…”</p>
<p>Sans’ bandanna seemed to be fluttering in wind that you couldn’t feel. “DO NOT FRET, HUMAN. I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, CAN GIVE YOU ADVICE THAT’LL TURN YOU INTO THE PERFECT DRIVER IN NO TIME! I OWN A MOTORCYCLE MYSELF, SO I KNOW THE WAY OF THE WHEEL!”  </p>
<p>This entire situation felt like a fever dream, but if there was one thing you’d gotten used to, it was rolling with whatever weird stuff life threw your way. “Are you a driving instructor?” you settled on asking.</p>
<p>“MWEH HEH HEH! NOT QUITE, BUT I CAN STILL GIVE YOU PERSONAL TRAINING… AS YOUR FRIEND!” Sans grinned wide and gave you jazz hands. “WHAT DO YOU SAY, HUMAN? WILL YOU LET ME INTO YOUR LIFE AND HELP YOU BACK ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW? I PROMISE YOU WON’T REGRET IT!”</p>
<p>Do you accept Sans’ offer?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do you?</p>
<p>(Find me and my other works on <a href="https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com">Tumblr!</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>